


Coming of Age

by MoodyMuddy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:19:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8362882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyMuddy/pseuds/MoodyMuddy
Summary: Bellatrix Black's Coming of Age party and Sirius is not going to miss it





	

Treading lightly upon the path the man in the black suit stepped from the snow covered brick pathway and sauntered up to the entrance to the Black Mansion, his venetian style mask carefully concealing his facial features. Entering the manor he took a flute of champagne and gave the elf his thick woollen cape before making his way to the ball room. It was his cousin Bellatrix's coming of age party and although he had been disowned just a few months before he would not miss this party. He loved her to much to miss it even if he ran the risk of being caught and both of them being blasted from the family tree.

Sauntering into the ballroom he stopped and stared at his cousin. She was wearing an emerald green strapless dress that clung in all the right places and was low cut to the point that she was in imminent danger of falling out of the dress. His uncle he could see, much to his amusement, was getting red in the face as he witnessed yet another near slip of the dress. Chuckling softly to himself Sirius shook his head. His cousin was never one for decorum. Sticking to the shadows he circled the dance floor, his eyes never leaving the now grown up beauty as the strobing effects from the lights twinkled and glittered against her dress. She was beautiful, a girl now in the first bloom of adulthood, twirling on the dance floor and laughing merrily. His cousin always was beautiful but now, now there was something more to her. Moving onto the dancefloor itself he politely cut in on her dance with Rodolphus then started to twirl her about.

For a moment the young woman in his arms looked surprised as she found herself dancing a tango with a man who was not her betrothed though her surprise was short lived as she gave herself over to the latino music and the dance itself, enjoying herself immensely as her body moved in perfect harmony with the music. It was as she was cheek to cheek with the stranger that she had her first hint of who it could be for she could smell the faint smell of wet fur, the smell she only ever associated with her cousin for she knew he was an animungus. As he led her into the dip she got confirmation for as her eyes met his she made a small gasp of shock for whereas there should be human eyes staring back at her she found herself instead staring into the dark eyes of a big black dog; of Padfoot, her cousin's animungus form though the rest of him was still human so that no one else at the party would know it was him.

Seeing she was about to speak he shook his head as he pulled her up out of the dip then still without exchanging a word he led her to a corner of the room that was thick with inky black shadows. After Bellatrix had cast a strong silencing charm on themselves and their corner she fixed him with her usual haughty expression "You're taking a risk coming here, if they found out we'd both be blasted from the family tree" She couldn't deny the excitement she felt though at having this unplanned tryst right in the middle of the party underneath her family's nose as well. Seeing her eyes fill with excitement Sirius smirked "Still the same cousin, my bitch, my wanton slut" He laughed then, his eyes once more animal like instead of human "Take a seat like a good girl" With much huffing to let him know she did not like being bossed about like that Bella sat down then widened her eyes as a large black dog appeared in front of her. She knew who it was of course and reaching out her hand began to stroke the course fur on his head. Liking the stroking gestures Padfoot laid his head on her leg, his nostrils flaring as he caught the scent of her arousal.

Wasting no time he pushed his snout along the inside of her thigh until he reached her hot wet sex. She was not wearing any underwear beneath her dress Padfoot found out quickly, much to his mounting excitement. Feeling Padfoot's snout against her hot core Bella instinctively spread her legs then gave a soft wanton moan when his tongue hit the outer lips of her pussy. Gasping she tried to snap her legs closed, but the big dog would have none of that. His strength was obvious as he pushed further and began to use his tongue to lathe her slit. Bella's moans got louder as his long tongue filled her tight pussy and it's slightly rough surface stroked her clitoris. She always was quick to orgasm and within seconds, her sex began rhythmically constricting around the invading tongue until her soft inner walls clamped down hard onto his tongue. She screamed out her release, only dimly aware that altough no one could hear her orgasming everyone could see her if they chose to search the shadows for her. Rather than be embarrassed by the impromptu show the sheer taboo of it had Bella screaming a second time as she orgasmed again.

After several minutes of pure ecstasy, Bella came back to her senses and managed to push Padfoot away from her. Gasping as she regained control of her breathing, she saw Padfoot stand up then move back slightly. He stood patiently, but his bright red cock was now fully extended from it's sheath. Standing on slightly shaky legs she turned and hitching up her dress to her waist laid herself over the chair she'd been sitting in, leaving her knees on the floor. She was far too turned on to care now if she was seen fucking the dog. Seeing the position his cousin was now in Padfoot stood on his hind legs then mounted her, his claws leaving sharp cuts on her hips as he pounded into her until his expanding knot slid into her then inflated, locking them together as he pounded into her, his course fur tickling her swollen clit. It was only a couple of moments later as Bella began to tighten around him once more that he let out a growl and released his hot seed into her, filling her as only he could, prompting Bella to scream a third time as her orgasm roared through her. As she lay there panting and trying to catch her breath Padfoot licked her back a couple of times before his knot had deflated enough for him to pull out of her. It was only a couple of minutes later that Bella was able to stand up. When she did she saw her cousin had already dissappeared, but she didn't mind. She'd received from him the best birthday present. It was only as she turned to exit the shadows that she noticed the single red rose. It made her grin and her eyes to shine with excitement. He'd be back, she could tell


End file.
